


True

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Deals, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Telepathy, unwanted guests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose invites Jack to spend Christmas with them, but the Doctor doesn't like the idea.





	True

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day seven.**

* * *

 

**True**

 

“I swear, I thought this  _ new _ you was going to be more honest with Rose, Doctor! Instead, all I see and feel is more tension, and I mean sexual tension among all the other kinds, between the two of you!” Jack Harkness was becoming concerned, having originally expected for something completely different when Rose has invited him to meet Christmas aboard the TARDIS with them.

The Doctor exhaled, not bothering to negate a thing. “I wonder why she has invited you, in the first place,” he shrugged. “I think we would have managed fine on our own!”

Jack rolled his eyes at the Time Lord, doubtful.

“I’m sure you would want me to ruin your Christmas, rather than Jackie Tyler,” he said gravely, not surprised at the momentary dread in the Doctor’s eyes. “I’m sure she’d find more brutal ways to imply it, taking away Christmas joy from both you quite successfully.”

The alien nodded, hating not having his companion close at all times. “Wherever has Rose gone? Have  _ you _ done something?”

“I have sent Rose away to make tea and asked her to be slow about it,” the immortal human spoke evenly.

 

“Let’s make a deal. You tell Rose how you feel about her and I promise, I’ll find a reason to leave you two alone!”

The Doctor was surprised. “I keep showing it to her every day!”

“With a smile? With a hug? How cute,” Jack Harkness exhaled. 

The Time Lord looked at him seriously. “What exactly have you told her?”

Jack shook his head. “Rose’s patience may be infinite. Mine isn’t. Rose is the most precious gift your life has ever given you, can’t you see?”

The Doctor nodded at him. “If you don’t tell her right now, because, for the love of God, I can see just how much passion your looks are filled with, and I mean both of you-”

 

Rose has returned to them then. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No. You never do,” the Time Lord beamed at her. “Jack Harkness here was only telling me how useless I am in… wording things.”

The girl eyed Jack questioningly. “Clearly, you don’t know him well enough. The Doctor can ramble for hours,” Rose looked at the Doctor lovingly.

“About what, if I may ask?”

“Science, alien planets and races, this and that, really,” she shrugged.

“I have noticed,” Jack inhaled. “Since I know your mother isn’t here… Does he ever tell you something about his feelings?”

“I’m sorry?” Rose wasn’t ready for this.

“Really? About his feelings for you?” 

“I… I don’t understand?” She understood his question and understood these thing might have never entered the Doctor’s mind, in the first place.

Jack sighed. “The Doc and I, we have made a pact, but I see it’s going nowhere, so I’ll ask you, Rosie. Do you love him? And I don’t mean the platonic bullshit,” he clarified.

Rose spared a look the Time Lord’s way and mouthed a “Yes, you know I do,” to Jack.

Jack Harkness nodded at the girl understandingly. 

The Doctor wanted to be gone off the TARDIS right there and then. It was  _ his  _ responsibility!  _ He _ was supposed to be the one telling her the words of love! 

Obviously, he has come to the least reasonable, yet the easiest way.  _ Rose. I know you can hear me and Jack can’t. Before he grows suspicious and begins imagining things - I love you and plan to make sure you never forget that from this moment on, love. Now, could you tell the Captain it’s time for him to leave? _

 

Even if Rose might have been upset with Jack Harkness leaving them so soon afterwards, the Doctor has made sure her doubts and uncertainties were soon forgotten.


End file.
